Signs and other graphics displays which used to be universally painted by sign artists and the like are now increasingly created from graphics composed on a computer which outputs through a plotter which drives a stylus. The stylus cuts through a thin colored sheet of vinyl or similar material down to the release paper bonded to the back of the vinyl, and stops short of cutting through the release paper. The result is an outlined graphic image or images in the vinyl sheet which appears when the surrounding areas of the sheet are peeled away, leaving the "weeded" graphics in isolation on the release paper.
In order to get the graphics from weeded form to the final display panel such as a sign backing, traditionally a strip or strips of transfer tape are cut to the appropriate length and pressed onto the upper face of the graphics to hold them in their proper orientation. The transfer tape bonds to the graphics stronger than the graphics bond to the underlying release paper, so that when it is peeled back the graphics stick with the transfer tape.
The transfer tape with the adhered graphics is then positioned on the display panel, and when properly aligned, pressed down to bond the sticky underside of the graphics, which previously had adhered to the release paper, to the face of the display panel. The transfer tape is then peeled off, leaving the graphics in their final place on the display panel.
Transfer of the graphics with transfer tape is a very established practice. It is for all practical purposes the only way weeded graphics are transferred to the sign board or other display. That does not mean, however, that this technique is without its disadvantages.
For example, the opaque release paper covers the entire area of the graphics and beyond, making it difficult to properly position the graphics on the underlying panel if the positioning must be precise due to its alignment with other graphics. When tiling or laying down a second color, pinpoint accuracy is required, but precision registry is impeded because no direct visual registry can be made because of the opaque release paper. Because of the stickiness of the graphics, the release paper cannot be removed until the graphics are preliminarily positioned and the transfer tape marked with lines that cross from the tape to the panel. When the release paper is removed, re-alignment of the alignment lines on the transfer tape with the panel fairly accurately positions the graphics, but it would be simpler to align the graphics if direct visual registry could be made on the initial alignment by looking straight through the periphery of the graphics to the underlying display panel.
Another disadvantage of the transfer tape technique lies in the fact that the transfer tape is cut into the appropriate lengths for specific graphics and is discarded after each use. Currently the tape coasts ten cents per foot, and a busy sign shop, such as that of applicant, may go through $20-$$40 worth of transfer tape a day. The sheer volume of used tape creates a disposal nuisance.
Since the graphics are floppy, as they need to be to go through the plotter, they must be stretched tight when lining up the graphics to the alignment marks. This means either cutting the graphics into two-foot lengths so that one person can handle it, or having two people do the job with the encumbent added labor expense.
There is a need for a graphics transfer applicator which permits direct graphics registry on the display panel and eliminates the waste and cost of disposing of transfer tape after every transfer, and enables a single person to transfer graphics of an indefinite length.